Tout est de ta faute
by CrazyLady42
Summary: Un retour qui va détruire la vie de Lorelai... mais qui ? Christopher, bien sûr, encore prêt à tout détruire comme d'habitude. Mais cette fois, il est revenu plus fou que la folie elle même ! LL


_

* * *

Salut tout le monde ! **Enfin,** je peux écrire mes fanfics... Après tout ce temps à vous lire et à imaginer plein de scénario dans ma tête folle... Il me suffisait juste d'un petit click pour avoir enfin le nom de "auteur "... c'était mon petit mots d'intro, juste pour vous dire que c'est ma première histoire et j'espere juste que vous aller aimer ça, autant que moi j'aime les vôtres... Vous êtes tous extraordinaire, alors continuez et ne lâchez pas !

* * *

**Droits d'auteurs :** Je n'ai de droits que sur ma folle imagination ! Le reste apartient à Amy Sherman Paladino, que j'adore pour m'avoir permis de connaître les Gilmore girls ... _

**Couple :** Luke et Lorelai... à la folie pour la vie...

**Rating :** T... on ne sait jamais... avec c'est deux là...

**Résumé :** Je déteste faire des résumés, mais pour vous je vais faire une exception...alors... essayons:

Un retour qui va détruire la vie de Lorelai... mais qui ? Christopher, bien sûr, encore prêt à tout détruire comme d'habitude. Mais cette fois, il est revenu plus fou que la folie elle-même !

**Situation dans le temps :** L'histoire débute dans l'épisode "Émily says Hello". Après que Lorelai est allé aider Christopher avec Gigi et qu'il est venu "dîner" avec les filles. Lorelai avait dit à Lukequ'il était venu dîner, mais elle ne lui avait pas encore dit qu'elle avait été chez lui pour Gigi.

**Note d'auteur :** JavaJunkie est ma passion première alors... désolé pour les autres... mais toutes mes fanfics seront exclusivement réservées à Luke et Lorelai ... parce que, oui,j'espere en faire d'autre ... à votre plus grand bonheur... espérons... Mais, il faudrait que je finisse celle-ci avant...  
Ça peut vous surprendre ou non, mais je déteste christopher, et j'ai eu l'idée de cette histoire cette hiver une nuit où je n'arrivais pas à dormir, alors j'arrête le radotage et jespere que vous allez aimer...

* * *

**Titre  
**Tout est de ta faute

**Chapitre 1**  
Coups de téléphone

Je m'apprêtais à écouter un film avec mon pop-corn dans mes mains quand j'entendis le téléphone sonner. _Gah… qui ose me déranger pendant ma séance cinéma? Cette personne va le regretter un jour et elle va finir en prison._ Je restais assise et j'attendais de savoir qui était le coupable.

« Hé… Salut Lor… c'est moi…»

_Christopher! Je ne m'attendais pas à ça!_ Je me levai pour aller répondre, mais je décidai de m'arrêter et de le laisser parler.

« …Est-ce que tu es là ?... Ok… Bien… Je fait juste appeler parce que le dîner c'est mal terminer et je suis sûr que tu as parler à Rory depuis. Alors… tu sais pourquoi ça c'est mal terminer et je voulais juste parler… hum…donne-moi un coup de téléphone quand tu recevra ce message … ta mon numéro… ok …bye. » _Click._ Christopher avait raccroché.

_Peut-être que Rory avait raison ...Sherry vient juste de partir, alors il peut revenir et tout gâcher encore… non pas cette fois…je suis avec Luke maintenant, je ne lui ferai jamais une chose pareille… de toute façon je ne ressens plus rien pour Christopher… mais je n'en reviens pas que Rory ai fait ça… bon mon film maintenant. _

Je retournai m'asseoir sur mon divan, je pris une boucher de pop-corn et je commençais mon film : Le pacificateur.

Une heure plus tard.

_Wow, elle me ressemble cette fille, ce n'est pas croyable!_

_DRING! DRING!_

_Oh non! Pas encore!_ Je me leva et pris le téléphone exaspéré.

- Qui que ce soit vous devez avoir une excellente raison d'appeler !

- Euh… je peux rappeler plus tard si tu veux ? dit la voix de Luke.

- Ahh, Luke…, dis-je d'une voix plus douce, non ça va. Toi tu peux appeler quand tu veux… et Rory aussi… toi et Rory.

- Ah ! D'accord. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? Tu avais l'air pas mal occupée.

- Oui, je l'étais ! J'écoutais un film, Le pacificateur… Hé, est-ce que tu crois qu'on aurait pu me cloner durant mon sommeil parce que la fille dans le film me ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau ?

- Euh… non, je ne crois pas, mais peut-être que tu as une sœur jumelle et que ta mère ne te l'a jamais dit

- Han, han… ça serait une option. Je vais demander à ma mère vendredi prochain si c'est vrai…

- Tu m'en diras des nouvelles. J'aimerais ça la rencontrer… deux Lorelai… hum… jumelles en plus…

- D'accord, d'accord, arrête ça tout de suite et ne te fait pas trop d'illusion mister, car ça n'arrivera jamais !

- Ah… dommage…

- Pardon !

- Je te niaise. Tu le sais bien qu'il n'y a que toi

- Ah… c'est mieux, dis-je en rougissant, Luke me fait toujours cette effet là quand il me dit des choses romantiques.

- Mais ne t'habitue pas à ce que je te dise des trucs du genre tout le temps !

- Quoi ?… mais pourquoi ? J'aime ça moi, dis-je avec une voix de bébé et un peu vexé. J'entendis un rire de l'autre côté du téléphone. Hé, Luke !

- Quoi ?

- C'est pareille pour moi, lui dis- je d'une voix douce

- De quoi ?

- Il n'y a que toi.

- Ah… euh… bien, bien… tant mieux.

Je souris car je pouvais m'imaginer son petit sourire nerveux sur son visage.

- Alors…, lui dis-je

- Alors…

- Une raison particulière à ton appel ou c'est tout simplement parce que tu t'ennuyais de moi

- Juste pour te parler et tu n'est pas venue au restau pour le souper alors…

- Alors tu t'ennuyais de moi ?

- mouais

- Aah ! Désolé. Je suis rester à l'auberge plus tard que j'avais pensé, il me restais encore des choses à finir.

- Tu as mangé au moins ?

- Oui, des trucs de Sookie.

- Au moins ce n'est pas de la bouffe toute grasse et dégueulasse que tu manges à tous les jours.

- Mais j'aime le gras, c'est délicieux, tu devrais l'essayer un jour.

- Jamais ! Je ne veux pas mourir d'une crise cardiaque. Et toi tu devrais manger des aliments sains une fois de temps en temps, ça ne te ferais pas de tort.

- Et mourir de faim, jamais !

- Tu es vraiment têtue !

- Et toi donc !

- ha ha !

-… Alors, comment était ta journée ?

- Oh, tu sais comme d'habitude.

- Non, je ne sais pas.

- Est- ce que tu connais la blonde de Kirk ?

-Euh… oui, bien sûr… Lulu, mais toute la ville la connais, pourquoi ?

- Et bien, c'est ça le problème, s'il dit encore une seule fois qu'il a une petite amie, je crois que je vais l'étriper.

- Mais Luke, il est juste heureux d'avoir une petite amie et le dire à tout le monde qui passe est ça façon à lui d'exprimer son bonheur.

- Mais il me tape sur les nerfs !

- Tu n'as qu'à l'ignorer.

- Ouais… et toi ta journée ?

- Ce matin, Cletus c'est foulé une patte et maintenant il ne reste que Desdemona pour faire les randonnées et elle n'est pas très amicale ces temps-ci.

- Pour vrai ? Et combien de temps ça prendra avant qu'il guérisse ?

- Je ne suis pas tout à fait sûr, mais le vétérinaire a dit environ 2 ou 3 semaines avant qu'il ne soit véritablement rétabli.

- Dommage.

- Oui… dis-je. Un court silence s'en suivi pour ensuite me rappeler de quelque chose : Ah oui ! C'est vrai, j'avais oublié, Christopher est venu dîner avec Gigi.

J'aperçu une légère hésitation venant de Luke.

- Ah …oui… c'est vrai Christopher…

- Oui.

- Et Gigi c'est… ?

- Sa fille.

- Drôle de nom !

- En fait, c'est Georgia (ou Georgie ?). Pauvre petite !

- Comment ça c'est passé ?

- C'était plutôt bizarre.

- Ah oui ? Pourquoi ?

- Parce que quand Rory est arrivée, elle était froide et distante envers lui. Puis, quand on était tous assis, il y avait ce silence bizarre ou on ne sait jamais quoi dire.

-Quoi ? Mais ça ne ressemble pas à Rory !

- Oui, je sais ! Alors là, Christopher m'a dit qu'il devait aller voir sa mère, il a pris Gigi et il est parti en moins de deux.

- Mais pourquoi Rory a-t-elle agis comme ça ?

J'hésitais à tout lui dire. Mais pourquoi ? Je n'avais rien fait de mal. C'est que je ne sais pas comment Luke va réagir.

- Bien… après que Christopher soit parti, j'ai demandé a Rory ce qui n'allait pas puis elle m'a dit… elle m'a dit…

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ?

-Qu'elle-est-allée-chez-lui-et-lui-a-dit-qu'elle-voulait-qu'il-reste-loin-de-moi, dis-je rapidement.

-… Quoi ? Mais… pourquoi est-ce qu'elle a dit ça ?

- Parce qu'elle ne veut pas qu'il revienne dans ma vie, maintenant que Sherry est partie et qu'elle le laisse tout seul à s'occuper de Gigi. J'e n'en reviens juste pas qu'elle est pu faire ça, non mais c'est ça fille voyons ! Elle ne peut pas juste partir comme ça !... Rory est allée lui parler après que je lui ai dit que j'avais été aidé Chris avec Gigi quand il m'avait demandé de l'aide. Parce qu'elle a penser qu'il ferait comme d'habitude : revenir et partir…

Il eu un court silence.

- Luke ?... tu es là ?

- euh… oui je suis toujours là…

- Tu ne parles pas beaucoup.

- C'est peut-être parce que tu ne m'en as pas laissé vraiment le temps.

- Ah… désolé…

C'était toujours le silence et Luke ne parlait toujours pas. Je commençais à devenir anxieuse.

- Luke ? Ça va ?

- Oui, je crois. J'essaie juste de rentrer tout ça dans ma tête… tu as été chez Christopher ?

- Euh… oui … pourquoi je ne te l'avais pas dit ?

- Non, je ne crois pas. En tout cas, pas avant ce soir.

- tu en es sûr ? Parce que je croyais…

- pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me l'as pas dit ?

- je … j'en sais rien Luke… je n'y avait juste plus penser et je l'ai oublier c'est tout.

- pourquoi tu y as été

- parce qu'il m'avait appeler pour que j'aille l'aider avec Gigi, il n'avait personne pour l'aider. Il avait vraiment l'air d'avoir besoin d'aide… Luke ?...

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de si urgent avec Gigi ?

- et bien… quand je suis arrivée la maison était vraiment bordélique, Gigi n'arrêtait pas de pleurer et de sortir de son lit et Christopher avait l'air vraiment fatigué. Je l'ai aidé et je suis parti. Il ne c'est rien passer d'autre… Luke ? J'espère que tu me crois ?

- …ouais.

- Wow….très convainquant Luke ! Je te le jure, il ne c'est rien passer d'autre et jamais je ne te ferai une chose pareille, d'accord ?

- Oui, je te crois Lorelai, dit Luke d'une voix sincère, c'est juste que tu ne me l'as pas dit !

- Je suis désolée Luke !

- Oui, je sais.

Et le silence était revenu. Je commençais à détester ces silences…

- Je vais raccrocher, dit Luke, je dois aller me coucher

- Luke, est-ce que tu es fâché contre moi ?

- … non, Lorelai, ça va. C'est juste que j'aie une livraison très tôt demain matin…

- Tu es sûr ?

- Oui, Lorelai…

- d'accord … alors… bonne nuit ?

- oui, bonne nuit.

Je m'apprêtais à raccrocher…

- … Et Lorelai ?...

- Quoi ?

- euh… je te vois demain ?

- avec plaisir…

- Ok … alors… bye.

- Bye !

Je raccrochai. Je me sentais un peu mal par rapport à la conversation qu'on venait d'avoir. Plus on attend plus c'est pire et difficile à dire parce qu'on ne sait jamais quel sera la réaction des autres… Mais il n'avait pas l'air trop fâché… je veux dire, à la fin de notre conversation. Je crois qu'il me croit, enfin je crois. Je crois que je crois qu'il me croit…. Wow, je suis perdue là… Mais pourquoi est-ce que je ne lui avais pas dit ? J'avais juste oublier c'est tout. C'est vrai ! Ce n'était pas comme si c'était l'affaire du siècle !

Je soupirais et regarda la télévision. Mon film était fini, alors j'éteignis tous et je montai me coucher, en me faisant la promesse de ne plus rien cacher à Luke. Je détestais me disputer avec lui et je voulais qu'il puisse me faire confiance.

* * *

* * *

_Et voilà ... c'était mon premier chapitre... Il n'était pas très long, mais je vous promets que les autres seront plus long... et qu'il y aura plus d'action...  
Alors... C'était comment ? Des **REVIEWS** si vous voulez me le dire... J'aimerais ça savoir !_


End file.
